coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1054 (22nd February 1971)
Plot Annie delights in choosing a dress to wear for the opening. She takes Billy to task for going "joyriding" in the Mayoral Rolls. Emily organises a residents' protest meeting about the warehouse for midday in the Rovers. Ernie doesn't know how to ask Emily to marry him and asks Maggie's advice. She tells him to be honest and tell her the facts of the situation. He goes to the Camera Shop and clumsily tells her of someone in a similar situation who's been married for forty years now. Emily isn't impressed, feeling that you should only ever marry for love. Billy finds a chauffeur's hat and tells Elsie and Irma to be ready at 1.00pm. The residents meet in the pub's back room. Ernie suggests a petition and they all agree. Len tries to join in but Annie and Ray ask him to leave. They start to sign the petition. The Howards and Irma set off in the Rolls as Annie leaves for the Brookside Motel in a taxi. They pass her car and wave to her but she doesn't see them. They decide to head for Chester. Maggie is cold to Len, feeling he's betrayed the residents. He tells her he opposed the warehouse but was outvoted at the council meeting. Maggie doesn't believe him. A hurt Len lashes out and tells a shocked Emily about Ernie's dilemma. The taxi stops to ask an RAC Man for directions and he later directs the Rolls down the same road, thinking it's also headed for the opening and that he's being helpful. Emily admits to Lucille that she'd say yes if Ernie asked properly. Len tells Ray and Hilda that their protests will be useless - the warehouse will be built. At the motel, Annie starts to show off to manager Mr Whittaker. Outside, the Rolls is directed to the entrance where they are mistaken for an official party. Elsie is presented with flowers and they are shown inside for the ceremony as Billy looks on with dread. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Mrs Barnes - Poppy Lane *Mrs Toft - Beatrice Neild (Credited as "Beatrice Nield") *Taxi Driver - Cyril Varley *R.A.C Man - Roy Maxwell *Mr Whittaker - Dudley Jones *Commissionaire - Frank Crompton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - ''Public, back room and hallway *Corner Shop and back room *Camera Shop *Various roads in Manchester *Junction in country *Brookside Motel - Exterior and Bellman Lounge function room Notes *The location scenes of Annie Walker in the taxi, Billy Walker, Elsie and Alan Howard and Irma Barlow in the Rolls and the events at the new motel were all filmed on black and white stock as a carryover from the ITV Colour Strike even though all other scenes were in colour. The Granada caption at the start and end of the episode was missing the words "Colour Production" to reflect this fact. *The roads in Manchester used for filming the journey included Princess Road, Kingsway, Barlow Moor Road and Mauldeth Road West. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who's that in the Rolls? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,050,000 homes (4th place). Category:1971 episodes